Reveal the Secrets
by All the Lines and the Roses
Summary: The Dark of the night, causes creatures to lurk in the shadow's and feast on what it finds, but who would take the risk to try and protect the 'Curse' As they take the journey they'll finally Reveal the Secrets and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW STOREEEHHH!**

**I've been dying to post thsi story and i've been working on it for months now it's just that i wasn't able to! SO here it is! Please Review! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :D**

* * *

><p>Reveal the secrets<p>

Chapter 1: Drastic Past, Tragic Present, Chaotic Future

_"Get her!" A man yelled as he grabbed another woman_

_"Bring her with the others and soon we will burn them." The man said_

_Every single man was searching the village for women, witches to be exact. Everybody despised them, mostly because of their help with the vampires but none of them knew the good witches such as the most powerful and wisest, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, the strongest and most powerful, which worked for a vampire, only by force. She died while attempting to break the curse of the Vampires. What is the curse? It's the curse that doesn't enable Vampires to reveal themselves in sunlight. Elizabeth was forced into doing such a thing, if she hadn't the Vampires would have killed everyone and everything they could find. Elizabeth was wise; instead of breaking the spell she created another spell to protect the curse from being broken. Elizabeth died trying hard to protect everyone but as soon as she died all the Vampires who ordered her to do so were furious, and started a hunting spree. Screams were heard and everyone tried to run away but it was hopeless, only few survived but most who died were witches._

_They were after not only witches but as well as Vampires, if they were lucky enough but they left the job to the hunters, the vampire hunters. Soon enough everyone knew who the witches were but no one knew of the Vampires, for if one found one, they we're either killed or hypnotized to forget._

_Screams of innocent witches were heard. Yelling in pain as heat and fire engulfed each and every individual._

_A girl who was about 5 knew about witches for she was one. She also knew about Vampires. The girl approached the scene wearing a cloak over her that hid her identity. Smoke was all over the place. She knew all her fellow witches and friends were gone. So was her dear grandmother, Elizabeth. Even if she died she could have been healed but was spotted and burned together with the other witches. _

_The girl knelt down beside her Great Grandmothers corpse and a single tear trickled down her cheek. She placed a hand above her grandmother and started chanting "Viscusa trevoi Les veramous cos tale." The girl said as she felt a wave go through her hand up to her body as she took away her grandmothers powers, she stood up and sighed an headed towards another corpse, repeating what she had done to Elizabeth. As soon as she finished she felt a few more tears fall down her face. She looked up and knew that she might have been the only witch left, and the most powerful one yet._

_From a dark corner, a figure was watching. "Hmm... A witch, I'll have to keep an eye on you." the figure said and disappeared into the night._

The night sky was dark, quiet and cold. Not a single light shined, for the moon wasn't there. Not a single person dared to go out at night especially nights like this for the danger that lurks behind the shadows of the dark. Everyone was afraid, tucked in bed, asleep. Or so they thought.

In the outside world, rustling leaves we're heard as something swift passed by causing the ear of he animal to flinch. Looking around nothing was there soothe animal continued to nibble on the green grass. As it turned it's head once again, it was lying on he floor, dead. The lifeless body lay there, pale, all that's left we're to wholes on it's neck.

Another creature stood there, and whipped its bloody mouth only to reveal its fangs. Eyes opened, showing bloody red ones and within a second the creature was gone.

A scream was heard from a distance coming from a girl being held by the waste. The creature dug it's fangs, piercing the skin causing blood to seep through, but the creature enjoyed it. The creature smirked and started sucking on the girls neck, each time he drank the girl got weaker and weaker until she met blackness. The creature looked down at the lifeless form and left. Leaving a pale white body, lying down on the cold ground.

"May, hurry up already!" An annoyed little boy yelled

The said girl groaned and waves her hand as she hid under her pillow

"May it's 1 in the afternoon! Didn't you get enough sleep?" The little boy named max asked as he pushed the glasses up his face, but the girl remained hidden under sheets and pillows waving her hands signaling she wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"MAY!" Max yelled and the girl sat up with a pillow on her face as she faces her brother the pillow fell to reveal a sleepy May, eyes droopy, frizzy hair and a blank expression on her face.

"MAY!" Max yelled once again and this time May jolted up and fell of the bed

"MAX!" The girl screamed as she lande on her butt. The boy snickered and left the girl not wanting to be strangled. The girl named may stood up as she rubbed her butt muttering something about how annoying brothers are, heading towards the bathroom to get ready and changed.

It was a Sunday, and about 2 more days till her school started. Summer was sadly over and the stress of doing homework and waking up early in May's case was what she despised the most.

"I hate school." May muttered as she ran downstairs

"Morning to you too sunshine." May's mom, Caroline greeted

"Morning mom!" may greeted as she took a seat

"Morning." A Voice said entering the kitchen

"Morning dad." May chimed and smiled receiving a smile in return

"Morning everyone." Max said as he entered and received a glare from his siter

"So May, are you ready and all set for school tomorrow?" Caroline asked

"Do you have to ask?" May said and her mother smiled as she set the food on the table

"FOOOOD!" may said as she gobbled down her food

"Ew May. You eat like a pig!" Max said to his sister, who's faced was stuffed. May looked up and glared at her brother

"Bwateber Wax, shwotuop if woo dwonch wawna gwet hurthh!" May threatened but didn't affect Max

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-YOU! BWAHAHAHAHA! Max said as he fell on the floor laughing

"Hmp!" may managed to say as she swallowed her food, finished it u, glared one last time at her laughing brother and left.

"Stupid annoying little brat." May muttered as she headed upstairs

"Why me.." May said as she slammed the door of her room shut.

"Hm.. Maybe.." May trailed off as she grabbed her phone and plopped herself on her bed and started dialing

'Hello, Cerulean Gym Leader Misty speaking." A Voice spoke

"Hey misty!" May said

"May! Watsup?" Misty asked

"Just wanted totalk, wait, I'll call the others!" May said as she dialed another number only to be answered by a squeal and a blast of music

"H-hello?" A Voice said

"Dawn!" Both Misty and May said in unison

"OHH a three-way! And by the way, you don't need to shout you know, you nearly got me death." Dawn said

"Say's the girl who squeals and greets us with a blast of music." Misty said

"So watsup?" May said interrupting

"Nothing much, you?" Misty said

"Ehh, you know what I'm up to since there's school tomorrow." Dawn said

"Hey, have you guys heard the news?" Misty asked suddenly

"The one about the person being killed again?" May asked

"OH! I've heard of it. Strange don't you think. I mean, there's been things like this happening oftenly now.." Dawn said

"Yeah, but do you think it was just an animal that killed it? I have a feeling it's not just an animal." May said

"Hey I gotta go! Sisters are calling me!" Misty said

"Bye! See ya in school!" Dawn and May said

"See ya!" Misty said and soon the line went dead

"Hey, how do you think Lea is doing?" Dawn asked

"Hold on a sec." May said and moved the phone away from her ear "MAX PUT DOWN THE PHONE I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING YOU KNOW." May yelled and with that they heard a click on the 3rd line.

"He was listening?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, and he still is." May said and yelled again

"YOU KNOW MAX, EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT ON THE OTHER LINE I KNOW YOU'RE STILL LISTENING! STOP IT. I KNOW YOU LIKE DAWN NOW DON'T EVEN DENY IT."

"Ok, I'm back." May said and sighed

"Who, whoa, whoa. Hold it. He likes me?" Dawn asked and a light 'No' and yell was heard

"Yeahp, HA! She knows now Max! Ohhh! I should tell her abou-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Max yelled as he entered and May smirked

"Good, now be a good little bro and stay out of my business." May said and he nodded and ran

"Okaay…" Dawn said

"Anyways," May said "Wanna call Lea?"

"Yeah!" Dawn said as she heard her dial numbers

"Hey!" Another voice greeted

"Hey Lea!" Dawn greeted

"Lea!" May said

"Hey guys!" The girl named Lea greeted

"So, how's life?" Dawn asked

"Fine, yours?" Lea asked

"All I can say now is, not ready for school." May said

"True that!" Dawn agreed

"Where do we meet up tomorrow?" Lea asked

"Usual, We'll just see each other by the bus anyways." Dawn said

"Hey gotta go now!" Dawn said

"Bye!" May and Lea said together

"Hey May, gotta go! Sorry! Bye!" Lea said

"No its fine! See ya!" May said and the line went dead


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm alive! Sorry haven't updated anytime son but i hope i can update next time... yeah and i haven't updated Can't stop the love yet so i am really sorry for the delay's it's just that there's so much stress and that i have to maintain so much things.. So sorry again! Though i hope you enjoy this even if i kinda rushed it.. I don't own anything btw! :D**

* * *

><p>Reveal the Secrets<p>

Chapter 2: Bump to another

May placed her phone back, grabbed her pokeballs and left.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna talk a walk, Bye!" May called

"Be careful dear!" Caroline said in return and May headed off

"Ughh.. it's so bright." May saud as she squinted her eyes and looked around

"Perfect time to go to the mall!" May said as she remembered the cold air conditioned place as she skipped away

"Why does it have to be so hot" May said and took another step only to hear rustling of leaves

May looked at the source of the noise and narrowed her eyes but broke it off and said to herself "Probably a wild pokemon May, just a pokemon." dismissing any other thoughts as she approached the huge mall standing in-front of her.

"One last time before I go.." May thought as she entered and headed straight to a store

"Hmmm.." May said as she went through a rack and grabbed an outfit only to be grabbed by another person

"Omygosh I am so sorry! You can take it!" A panicked voice of another girl said as May looked up hearing a very familiar voice

"Lea?" May spoke up and the girl looked at her and took of her shades to revealher gleaming hazel brown eyes

"May!" Lea squealed as she embraced the girl in-front of her

"Shopping trip to huh?" May said as she hugged the girl back

"No duh! Hello! It's like the only time I'll probably be able to be free and relax! It's the firkin last day of summer! Who do you think I am!" Lea said as she let go of May to reveal her outfit.

Lea was wearing a white tube dress that had a puffy skirt. On the dress were black polka dots. Below the bust was a black belt and on top of her dress was a blue cardigan that stopped below her bust and reached an inch above her wrist. On her feet was a pair of black heel with a hint of blue on it. Adorned on her neck was a silver chain with a blue and white striped ribbon on the end. Her shades were on her right hand, and dangling from her right shoulder was her black sling bag, Her hair was dark brown and stopped and inch below her shoulder.

"You look amazing!" May said smiling

"Thanks! You too!" Lea said pointing at her outfit

May was wearing a brown tank top, resting on her hip was a lack belt that had a rose in the middle. A pair of black jean shorts under, and on her feet was a pair of brown and black striped heels. Her hair was tied separately and had a brown bandana to finish it off. On her right wrist was her charm bracelet that had her small pokeballs, which contained her pokemon.

"Thanks!' May said

"Hey wanna grab some lunch?" Lea asked

"Really? It's 12? May asked

"Yes, and let me guess, you slept in?" Lea asked and May smiled sheepishly

"C'mon! Let's go!" lea said as she grabbed Mays hand and dragged her along

"So watcha wanna eat?" Lea asked as they stopeed in the middle of the mall and May starred at her blankly

"I'll take that as a 'I dunno.'" Lea said and paused to think

"I know! Let's eat some Japanese food! Ohhh im always in a mood for sushi a nd tempura!" Lea said excitedly and before May could even react, Lea grabbed her hand and dragged her along, again.

"Here we are!" Lea said as she pointed her hand towards a restaurant

"W-"

"Let's go!" Lea said as she dragged May inside

"Good morning! Table for how many?" The waitress asked

"Two please." Lea said and the waitress led them to a table near the window and handed them their menu

"I already know what I want, so how 'bout you?" Lea asked as she looked at the girl

"Umm… I can't really make up my mind.." May said and smiled sheepishly

"That's fine, I'' just ask for some water first." Lea said and smiled as she called for the waitress

"Yes ma'am?" the waitress said

"I'd like some water please, for both of us." Lea said politely and the waitress nodded and left

"Hmm.. I'll just have what your having." May said as she placed the menu down

"Ok." Lea said as she called for another waiter

"Hi we'd like to take our orders now." Lea said and the waiter nodded

"I'd like some tempura and California Maki please." Lea said as the waiter jotted down her order then looked at May

"I'll be having what she's having." May said and the waiter nodded and took the menus

"Your orders will arrive in about 5-10 minutes, anything else?" The waiter asked and Lea and May exchanged looks then both shook their heads in disagreement and the waiter left

"So what's there to talk about?" Lea asked and May looked up

"Well," May said and shifted in her seat

"Me, Misty and Dawn were talking about the incidents happening every now and then about some animal." May said and Lea looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hey you ok?" May asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"A-"

"Here are your orders." The waiter said as he placed down the food "Hope you enjoy your meal." He said and left

"You were saying?" Lea asked

"Never mind.." May said as she started to eat

'What to talk about…' May thought as she looked outside and saw a figure standing near a tree. May squinted her eyes and met the eyes of the figures; Blood Red.

"Hey Lea," May said still looking at the figure

"Do you see that?" May asked as she looked at the girl

"See what?" Lea asked and May pointed out the window

"That!" May said still looking at Lea

"What exactly is 'that', I don't see anything." Lea said as she squinted her eyes. May turned her head to where she last saw the figure, but it was already gone

"I saw something, well someone. It had really bloody red eyes!" May said

"Seriously May, there isn't anyone or anything there.; Lea said as she returned to her food

"But I saw something.." May muttered as she started to eat

"I. AM. FULL." Lea said as she pushed away her plate

"Are you going to eat that?" May asked and Lea pushed her plate towards the girl who gleamed and gobbled the food down

"Sometimes I wonder how you stay soo… Slim." Lea said and May just shrugged

"Ughh.." Lea said as she placed her head on the table

"What's wrong?" May asked as she swallowed her food

"Do you have to ask?" Lea said

"Ahhh.." May said as Lea groaned in reply

"That's what I thought." May said as she called the waiter for the bill

"Anyways, we haven't even finished what we started earlier." May said which caused the girl in-front of her raised her head

"That will definitely make things better." Lea said and May smiled and took out her money

"Your bill." The waiter said as he placed down the receipt causing Lea to search her bag for her wallet

"AHHH, wait a minute!" Lea said rummaging through her bag

"You ok there?" May asked

'AHAH! Lea said raising her wallet in success

"You know sometimes I wonder if we're related or something…" May said as lea handed her share of money

"I guess we are like sisters huh?{" Lea said as she stood up and brushed off her skirt

"Maybe we are." May said as she too stood up

"Anyways, lets go!" Lea said as she waltzed away in excitement

May smiled and hoped along with her but noticed something else in the corner of her eye but when she turned there was nothing, May narrowed her eyes but eventually followed Lea.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all for now and i know it's kinda short, sorry btw for the grammar and spelling errors and I', also sorry for the errors in the previous chapter.. But Review anyways! You guys know that a review a day keeps me happy all the way! :D<strong>


End file.
